


Fanart: The First Nowell the Angels Did Say

by mushroomtale



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2014 Advent Calendar, M/M, Merlin Art Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomtale/pseuds/mushroomtale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Merlin Art Fest's 2014 Advent Calendar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: The First Nowell the Angels Did Say

**Author's Note:**

> View on [Tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/106149432801/for-the-merlin-art-fests-2014-advent-calendar).
> 
> View on [LJ](http://merlin-art-fest.livejournal.com/49263.html).

 

PS. These songs are very important:

  * [**Touched**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rpx_PcZjByY) by VAST. _Touched, you say that I am too / So much of what you say is true / I looked into your eyes and saw a world that does not exist_
  * [**The Lightning Strike (What If This Storm Ends?)**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zGcPJooXT1o) by Snow Patrol. _A perfect halo of gold hair and lightning / The silver forked sky lit you up like a star that I will follow / Be the lightning in me that strikes relentless_
  * [**Salvation**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3IEMnWhT_7c) by Gabrielle Aplin. _Just a trick of light to bring me back around again / _Those wild eyes, a psychedelic silhouette / Let the band play out as I’m making my way home again__



 

PPS. A list of 1k fics that are very beautiful:

  * [**A Future Writ in Blood**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/63923) by [Verasteine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Verasteine/pseuds/Verasteine)
  * [**The Things We Know**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/190178) by [alicephantomwise](http://archiveofourown.org/users/alicephantomwise/pseuds/alicephantomwise)
  * [**Falco Columbaris**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1310134) by [asilentherald](http://archiveofourown.org/users/asilentherald/pseuds/asilentherald)




End file.
